Cinta Dunia Maya
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Entahlah, aku bimbang. Ichigo mulai memasuki duniaku. Attention! Gaje, OOC, bahasa dunia maya inside! Mohon reviewnya! Onegai! Chap 4!
1. I meet him

Akhirnyaa memasuki fic IchiRuki! Yaayy!*lompat-lompat gaje*. Anoo.. mohon perhatiannya.. saia menggunakan kata-kata dunia maya disini(_Facebook, online, chat_). Semua kata yang ditulis miring itu bahasa yang kurang baku. Enjoy~ ;)

* * *

Cinta Dunia Maya

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite..

Attention! OOC, Gaje, bahasa-bahasa dunia maya inside!

Enjoy~

Rukia P.O.V

Tik.. tik.. aku sedang mengetik.

Kenalkan, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku sedang berbaur dengan teknologi-teknologi masa kini. Yang kumaksud itu, sudah pasti tentang komputer. Yap! Jaman kini semua sudah serba modern bukan? Semua orang bersosialisasi dengan menggunakan internet. Semua pasti sudah mengenal internet kan? Sesuatu alat canggih yang mampu mendekatkan orang yang jauh, maupun menjauhkan yang dekat, yang disambungkan dengan sebuah alat bernama modem. Modem memiliki banyak merk, seperti yang kupakai saat ini. Ah.. tanpa kujelaskan pasti kalian lebih banyak tau dibanding aku.

Kini aku sedang tenggelam dalam salah satu jejaringan sosial di internet. Kalian pasti sudah mengenal _Facebook, Yahoo Messenger, Twitter, _dan lain sebagainya_._ Aku sedang menggunakan salah satu layanan jejaring sosial tersebut, yaitu _Plurk_. Disini, aku selalu mencurahkan semua curhat dan ceritaku kepada teman-temanku.

_'_All I want to do know just online and online.. Hahaha.._' _kutulis hal tersebut dalam _Plurk_. KLIK! Ter_publish _sudah kata-kata yang baru saja kutulis itu. Rasanya.. menyenangkan sekali menuangkan aktivitasku disini!

PUK! Bunyi sesuatu dalam komputerku. Seperti pertanda bahwa ada yang mengajakku _chat._ Ya, seperti yang sudah kubilang, 'mendekatkan yang jauh'. Semua orang bisa mengenalku lewat jejaring sosial seperti ini. Kubuka tab di sebelah tab _Plurk_ yang bertuliskan _Facebook_. Hinamori Momo mengajakku chat!

'Hai Rukia-chan.' katanya secara _online_.

'Hai Momo-chan.' balasku.

PUK! Tak lama kemudian terdengar lagi suara aneh. Suara itu terdengar mengganggu. Aku kembali bermain dalam dunia _Plurk_. Seseorang mengomentari status yang baru saja kutulis. Ah.. dari '_KuroIchi_', salah satu sahabat dunia mayaku.

'Hahaha! Aku juga berpikiran sama!' komentarnya. Setiap _status_ yang kutulis, pasti dikomentari orang ini. Bahkan ketika aku hanya menulis satu kata saja, pasti dikomentari. Sejujurnya, aku ingin bertemu orang ini. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa melihatnya sebatas dunia maya saja, begitu pun dia. KuroIchi itu, dia hanya mengenalku sesuai nama samaranku di jejaring sosial, 'Chappy-chan'.

"Rukia!! Matikan komputermu itu! Saatnya makan malam!" kakakku, Hisana berteriak.

"Hai!"

Ku_log-out _semua jejaringan sosial yang kubuka dalam komputerku. Mudah sekali rasanya kecanduan bermain dunia maya. Kugerakkan kursor, tanda panahnya menuju ke arah bawah. Mataku berkonsentrasi mencari tulisan bertuliskan '_Shut Down_'. Setelah menemukannya, tanganku menekan _mouse_, dan matilah sudah komputer itu. Aku berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototku. Ini efek kalau kau berlama-lama di depan komputermu. Kakiku langsung turun melesat ke bawah. Aku tidak sabar untuk memakan makanan buatan nee-sanku!

~Chappy-chan~

* * *

Ini hari baru! Hari untuk bersekolah kembali! Setelah liburan yang cukup panjang, membuatku merindukan hangatnya kebersamaan dalam sekolah. Yaahh.. kalian bisa menebak kalau aku ini gadis yang cukup periang. Dengan pasti, aku berjalan ke arah kelasku. Tunggu! Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang lebih tergesa-gesa dibanding aku! Dan aku bisa menebak, pasti orang itu.

DRAP! DRAP!

"RUKIA-CHAAN!" dia berlari ke arahku dan mencoba memelukku. Sayangnya, aku berhasil menebak langkahnya dan langsung melompat dari pelukannya.

"Inoue! Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu!" yap! Dia temanku, Orihime Inoue. Aku tau kalau dia ini begitu periang, tapi kebiasaannya memelukku setiap pagi membuatku kesal!

"Rukiaa! Aku kangen sekali padamu!"

"Hentikan! Kau mau membuat kita terlihat seperti yuri?!" kalau kalian berada di tempat kejadian, pasti kalian melihat urat-urat di kepalaku.

"Gomen Rukia.. aku ketularan Keigo."

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya kan!"

"Ohayou Rukia-chan!" sapa Momo.

"Ohayou Momo-chan!"

"Kudengar kau bersahabat dengan seseorang lewat internet ya?"

"Ya, nama samarannya KuroIchi. Aku penasaran dia itu orang seperti apa."

"Seorang laki-laki ya? Berhati-hatilah, itu bisa membuatmu menjadi korban kejahatan." Momo memperingati.

"Aku rasa dia bukan orang yang jahat. Lagi pula, tak ada salahnya bersahabat secara _online_ kan?"

"Iya, ya, benar juga." kata Momo dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Oi Rukia!" bisa kutebak, dialah yang memanggilku. Teman kecilku yang kuanggap berambut '_nyentrik_', atau yang kita panggil Renji. Dia bersama teman-temannya datang menghampiriku.

"Ohayou Abarai-kun, Shiro-chan, dan.. emm..." Momo tampak kebingungan memanggil satu orang di kalangan mereka. Aku pun tidak mengenalnya. Bisa kupastikan orang ini pasti yang paling dekat dengan Renji. Lihat saja rambutnya itu. Warnanya oranye, tidak beda jauh dengan Renji.

"Momo! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Hehe.. gomen.. tapi itu.." kata Momo sambil mengacungkan jarinya, menunjuk ke arah rambut oranye itu.

"Oh.. Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku baru saja pindah ke sini." kata pria berambut oranye.

"Haha.. nama yang lucu untuk cowok sepertimu! Aku Orihime Inoue! Yoroshiku!"

"Hei namaku tidak lucu! Ichi itu berarti satu, dan go itu berarti pelindung!" protes orang itu.. maksudku Ichigo.

"Yoroshiku nee Kurosaki-kun. Kenalkan, namaku Hinamori Momo."

"Dan yang satu ini, yang pendek, siapa namamu?" pendek? Pendek?! Itu kata-kata tabu bagiku! Kurang ajar sekali orang ini!!

DUAK! Pukulan pertamaku untuknya berhasil kulayangkan.

"Aww.. itai! Hei, itu sakit!"

"Jangan berani sebut pendek padaku, kepala jeruk!"

"Hei! Kepala jeruk itu kata-kata tabu bagiku! Aku hanya menanyakan namamu saja tau!"

"Pendek itu juga kata-kata tabu bagiku! Ingat namaku Ichigo Kurosaki! Namaku Rukia Kuchiki! Dan kuperingatkan untuk tidak menyebut pendek di hadapanku!"

"Baiklah Rukia Kuchiki!" masing-masing dari kami mengeluarkan percikan api. Mata kami menampakkan kekesalan satu sama lain. Orang-orang menyaksikan kami dengan tatapan ngeri dan berharap untuk tidak terlibat dalam permasalahan kami. Masing-masing dari aku dan dia membuang muka.

"Ru-rukia-chan.."

"Momo, Inoue! Ayo pergi!" aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gesit dan meninggalkan mereka, para laki-laki. Momo dan Inoue tertinggal di belakangku.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Lelaki yang bernama Ichigo itu lumayan keren juga ya! Sepertinya kau dan dia cocok," goda Inoue.

"Orang seperti dia? Jangan harap!" kataku singkat merespon Inoue. Di saat temannya sedang kesal, dia malah menjodohkanku. Seharusnya dia menghiburku!

"Rukia-chan! Ayo kita ke papan pengunguman! Tentunya kau ingin tau dimana kelasmu kan?" Momo menarik lenganku untuk turut mengikutinya.

Kini aku sampai pada papan pengunguman. Kucari namaku. Aku berharap bisa sekelas dengan Momo dan Inoue. Rukia, Rukia, Ru.. ah aku menemukan namaku! Rukia Kuchiki! Dan aku akan ditempatkan di kelas.. kelas 2-1! Kulihat nama orang-orang yang akan sekelas denganku. Hinamori Momo, Orihime Inoue, mereka masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku!

"Rukia-chan! Kita bertiga sekelas!"

"Aku turut senang," aku tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Rukia-chan.." wajah Momo menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Doushita?"

"Lihat ini," kata Momo menunjuk ke arah salah satu nama yang tercantum.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI. Nama yang ditulis menggunakan huruf kapital semua tertulis di papan kelasku. Tidaak! Jangan katakan kalau aku juga harus sekelas dengannya!

"Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengannya!!" teriakku.

"Momo-chan! Hitsugaya-kun sekelas denganmu juga!" kata Inoue riang.

"Ya, aku tau. Ishida-kun juga bersama dengan kita." teman-temanku, semuanya menampakkan wajah gembira karena bisa sekelas dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi bagaimana denganku!? Ini merupakan neraka! Dan sepertinya, sesuatu yang dimaksud dengan neraka akan menghampiriku saat di kelas nanti.

~Chappy-chan~

* * *

"Kau?!"

"Kau?!"

JIITT! Percikan api menyambar saat mata kami bertemu.

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi orang yang duduk di sebelahku?!"

"Mana kutau! Tanyakan pada orang yang menyusun denah kelas!"

"Sudahlah, mulai hari ini kalian akan sekelas. Berdamailah. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bertengkar setiap hari." kata Hitsugaya mendamaikan, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mendiamkannya dan membuang muka masing-masing.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Shiro-chan. Aku yakin mereka akan akrab nanti."

"Kuharap begitu. Haah.." keluh Hitsugaya.

~Chappy-chan~

* * *

'Hari ini, ada anak baru yang menyebalkan!' KLIK! Ter_publish _sudah.

Hoaahh! Aku menguap. Sudah 3 jam mataku memandangi komputer. Kelak mungkin, aku akan memakai kacamata atau lensa kontak karena keseriusanku setiap melihat komputer.

PUK! Suara itu lagi. Kugerakkan kursorku, dan dengan sentuhanku, kubuka statusku dan melihat comment.

'Sepertinya kita bernasib sama.' komentar KuroIchi.

Tik.. Tik..

'Maksudmu?' balasku. Kurang dari semenit, KuroIchi membalas statusku.

'Hari ini aku juga berkenalan dengan anak yang menyebalkan.' katanya.

'Wah.. sepertinya kita bernasib sama. Siapa dia?' balasku.

'Seseorang. Tapi sebenarnya dia manis.' balasnya dengan lumayan cepat.

'Perempuankah? Siapa tau kau menyukainya?' godaku.

'Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya memang begitu.' waah.. jujur sekali orang ini.

'Kalau begitu berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Ganbatte!' dukungku.

'Tapi mungkin akan sulit untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Orang itu terlanjur membenciku.' balasnya

'Kenapa?' tanyaku.

Setelah mem_publish comment _terakhirku, KuroIchi tak kunjung membalasnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah tidur atau enggan memberitahunya. Kugerakkan mataku ke arah jam dinding yang terpaku di atas dinding kamarku. Panahnya menuju ke arah jam 21.30. Mataku mulai mengantuk. Ingin sekali membaringkan tubuhku ke atas ranjangku. Kumatikan komputerku dan segera tertidur. Harapanku, besok tidak terjadi hal menyebalkan seperti hari ini.

To Be Continue ..  


* * *

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga karya Ema Toyama, salah satu mangaka favoritku. Judulnya I Am Here, dan pernah dimuat di Nakayoshi. Aku suka sekali dengan karya-karya Ema Toyama. Apalagi yang baru-baru ini dimuat di Nakayoshi. Watashi ni XX Shinasai! Atau yang kita sebut XX me! Aku selalu nunggu kelanjutan critanya. =D

Minna! Tak bosan-bosannya saia selalu nunggu review dari semua! Ayoo Review! =)


	2. So, is it you, Chappy?

Minna-san! Fic _Cinta Dunia Maya_ memasuki chapiie 2! Let's read!

* * *

Cinta Dunia Maya

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Uda pasti Tite Kubo..

Attention! OOC, Gaje, bahasa-bahasa dunia maya inside!

Enjoy~

Rukia P.O.V

Kalau mata mempunyai energi listrik seperti lampu, maka mataku mungkin sudah tinggal 5 watt. Terlalu lama aku memandang komputer. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bisa menahan kantuk ini saat pelajaran.

Aku, Rukia Kuchiki, sekarang tengah berjalan ke arah kelasku. Sampai sekarang, aku masih memikirkan kejadian yang berlangsung kemarin. Ya, kejadian dimana aku bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Sejak itu, pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh Ichigo saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi Ichigo terus mendatangi pikiranku.

Aku memasuki kelasku. Siswi di kelasku kini sedang mengerumuni Ichigo. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku meletakkan tas punggungku di bangkuku. Kini aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kurosaki-kun sudah punya pacar?"

"Boleh kutau nomor Hpmu, Kurosaki-kun?" kata mereka. Sesungguhnya mereka sudah dibutakan oleh tampang aneh Ichigo. Lihat saja dia! Wajah biasa, rambut langka dan _nyentrik, _sikap yang menyebalkan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa dia bisa mendapat penggemar dalam waktu 1 hari saja?

Siswi-siswi itu terus-menerus melemparkan Ichigo pertanyaan, walau Ichigo hanya mendiamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus terlempar dari mulut siswi-siswi itu. Mereka terus bertanya sampai bel berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai. Pelajaran pertama, pelajaran Kaien-sensei, guru favoritku. Dia selalu bisa membuat senang murid-muridnya, dan selalu tegas dalam mengambil keputusan.

Sekarang tengah berlangsung pelajaran matematika. Mataku berkonsentrasi melihat angka-angka yang sudah kuanggap sebagai musuh para murid. Oh tidak. Melihatnya saja dapat membuatku frustasi.

"Kurosaki! Coba kau kerjakan nomor 3!" panggil Kaien-sensei pada Ichigo. Aku bertaruh dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Itu terlalu sulit bagi anak seumurannya!

Kulihat Ichigo tampak yakin dan maju ke depan. Ditulisnya rumus-rumus yang mampu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat mengerjakannya? Apakah tersimpan contekkan di balik tangannya?

"Bagus. Jawabannya semua tepat." na-nani? Di-dia bisa mengerjakannya?

Ichigo kembali duduk di sebelahku. Dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan, aku memandanginya. Sepertinya dia bisa menyadari apa yang kulakukan dan balas menatapku.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja orang sepertimu bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu." jawabku tidak percaya.

"Cih.. meremehkanku ya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawabku angkuh.

"Kau ini dingin sekali sih!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Hn.." kataku singkat. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo tersenyum miring ke arahku. Senyumnya itu.. senyum licik. Entah apa yang akan dia perbuat.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa ya?" kata Ichigo.

"Siapa bilang? Aku bisa kok!" kataku tidak mau kalah. Aku tak sudi kalah oleh orang sepertinya.

"Mengaku saja. Bukan hanya kau seorang yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini." katanya dengan nada mengejek. Sial! Aku memang tidak bisa mengerjakannya!

"Kh.." jawabku singkat dan sambil membuang muka.

"Hihi.. wajahmu kalau sedang kesal manis juga ya," Ichigo menahan tawa. Berkat ucapan terakhir Ichigo, sedikit semburat merah tampak pada wajahku.

**~Chappy~

* * *

**

Kini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah. Aku selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temanku disini, di atap. Seperti biasa, aku tidak sendiri di sini. Hitsugaya, Momo, Inoue, dan Ishida juga turut di sini. Seharusnya Renji dan Tatsuki juga ada di sini, tapi.. ada yang berbeda.

"Minna-san!" Tatsuki menghampiri kami. Dia turut bergabung dengan kami, berkumpul seperti biasa. Tak lama kemudian, Renji pun turut bergabung. Tapi, dia membawa seorang temannya.

"Moshi-moshi!" Renji mengajak Ichigo untuk turut bergabung dengan kami?!

BUK!

"Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Renji.

"Kenapa kau ajak dia kemari?!" balasku kesal.

"Apa salah kalau aku ada di sini?!" Ichigo turut bergabung dalam pertengkaranku.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" bentakku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku, dan menghabiskan bentoku cepat-cepat. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal dengan kehadiran seseorang disini!

"Mulai lagi," gumam teman-temanku.

"Keras kepala," kali ini Ichigo yang bergumam.

"Huh!"

~Chappii~

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdentang. Dentangannya sebanyak 13 kali, pertanda jam satu siang. Kelas pun bubar, dan semua anak mengemasi barangnya. Dari gerakan tiap anak, terlihat bahwa gerakanku yang paling cepat. Yaa... kalau bukan karena internet aku tidak seperti ini.

Kakiku bergegas berlari menuju ruang komputer, favoritku. Langsung kurebut komputer terdepan, dan langsung kuhidupkan komputernya. Hei! Aku jadi orang pertama yang akan bermain internet! Kugerakkan kursornya ke arah '_Mozilla Firefox_'. KLIK! Aku kembali berinteraksi dengan internet.

_Facebook, _di sisi lain aku membuka _Plurk_. Yah.. bisa dibilang ini aktivitasku sehari-hari. Beginilah jadinya bila seseorang kecanduan internet.

Kulihat seseorang mulai memasuki ruang ini. Sebenarnya sih aku tak peduli. Toh orang itu juga ingin main. Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya bermain disini bukan? Tapi, seseorang yang baru masuk itu... adalah Ichigo. Apa mau dia kesini?! Dan.. dan dia menghampiriku? Ah bukan. Dia menghampiri meja komputer yang berada di sebelahku dan menduduki kursinya. Lalu dia memulai menggerakkan kursornya dan masuk ke alam internet. Tapi kenapa dia memilih bangku di sebelahku? Masih banyak bangku yang kosong.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku mau bermain internet." jawabnya singkat dan tenang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke komputer.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sebelahku?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini dia menatapku.

"Terserah aku mau duduk dimana," jawabnya.

"Hn..." kataku singkat. Aku menatap layar komputer Ichigo. _Enter_! Ichigo pun memasuki dunia _Facebook_.

"Kau punya Facebook?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Hei... boleh kutau alamat _Facebook_mu?" pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba terlempar dari mulutku.

"Heh? Memangnya orang sepertimu punya _Facebook_?" tanyanya sambil menatapku heran. Aku kesal dibilang begitu. Nyaris kulayangkan satu pukulan untuknya, tapi _inner_ malaikatku menahan emosiku. Aku pun memasang wajah kesal.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini _gaptek_?! Maaf saja ya! Tapi aku terlalu _eksis_ di dunia maya!" omelku.

"Ya ampun... aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan emosian begitu dong," katanya menatapku sedikit takut.

"Alamat _Facebook_ ya? kurosaki_ichigo. Pastikan kau tidak salah _add_, dan jangan _search_ dengan nama Kurosaki Ichigo. Bisa kau lihat ratusan results bila kau mencarinya dengan nama Kurosaki Ichigo." jawabnya santai.

"Berarti namamu _pasaran_," kataku singkat, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengacuhkan.

"Ah.. ketemu! Tolong _confirm_ permintaan temanku ya!" jawabku riang.

"Waah! _Friend_ di _Facebook_mu 1359? Sugoii! Padahal friendku saja baru 436," kataku takjub saat melihat jumlah _friend_nya.

"Tentu saja. Karena jarang ada orang yang mau berteman dengan orang emosian sepertimu. Orang-orang hanya mau berteman dengan pria tampan sepertiku tau," katanya santai tanpa memedulikan akibatnya.

BUK! Aku meninju kepala orangenya. Aku tidak terima atas kata-katanya! Apa-apaan itu! Padahal aku sudah mencoba bersikap baik padanya tadi!

"Aww... gomen!" katanya. Ichigo tak mau lagi merasakan pukulanku tampaknya.

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam dunia maya. Ichigo sudah menerima permintaan temanku. Kini _friend_ku bertambah menjadi 437.

Aku kembali membuka _tab Plurk_. Kulihat _karma_ku sekarang. Waw! Sudah 74.5! Itu angka yang jarang bisa didapatkan! Lalu kubuka _profil_ KuroIchi, ingin membandingkan mana _karma_ yang lebih besar. Lalu... saat itu juga mataku membesar. Aku takjub akan _karma_ yang sudah ia kumpulkan. Ya ampun! Karmanya 90.7! Angka yang benar-benar langka bagiku! Aku sampai melongo melihatnya.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Mencoba melupakan angka yang membuatku iri hati. Aku kembali pada profilku. Kucurahkan semua yang sedang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

'_Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu lebih pintar dariku?_'' tulisku. Saat ini, aku memikirkan bagaimana Ichigo mengerjakan soal itu. Aku merenung sebentar dan meregangkan tanganku yang pegal. Tidak sampai 10 detik waktuku beristirahat, terdengar bunyi aneh. PUK! Aku kembali melihat Plurk. Lagi-lagi KuroIchi mengomentari statusku barusan.

'_Jangan mau kalah dengannya! Kau pasti bisa lebih pintar dari lelaki itu!_' katanya memberiku semangat. Aku tersenyum menatapi komentarnya. Lelaki yang baik, pikirku.

'_Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Aku benar-benar terhibur!_' balasku.

Aku kembali mencoba beristirahat. Sesekali, kutengok orang yang duduk di sebelahku, Ichigo. Dia sedang bermain _Facebook_. Ah! Maksudku bermain salah satu permainan di _Facebook_... _Pet Society_??

"Hahaha! Kau masih bermain game seperti itu?!" kataku.

"Ah.. memangnya kenapa?!! Wajar saja kok bermain yang seperti ini!" protesnya.

"Pfft... orang sepertimu? Rasanya tidak wajar." jawabku santai tanpa memedulikan perasaannya.

"Kh.. kau sendiri?!!" tanyanya.

"Aku? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" kataku. Padahal sebenarnya hatiku menyembunyikan rahasia bahwa aku sendiri masih memainkan _game-game_ semacam itu. Padahal aku sendiri masih sering memainkan _game 'Chappy world'_.

"Kh.. pfft... pfftt... hahaha! Iya, iya, kau menang! Puas?!!" katanya sedikit tertawa. Aku menatapnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin dia malah tertawa? Melihatnya tertawa... senyumnya itu.. ya ampun! Kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan senyum seperti itu? Kawaii! Gumamku dalam hati. DEG! Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat menatapnya. Lalu aku menatapnya.

"Dasar aneh. Aku tidak tau alasanmu untuk tertawa di saat aku meledekmu, tapi kau sungguh orang aneh." kataku, namun yang dibicarakan malah menghiraukannya dan kembali memainkan dunia maya.

Aku menatap kembali layar komputer. Kulihat jam yang tertulis di pinggir komputer yang menunjukkan angka 14.16. Tak terasa sekitar satu jam lebih aku ada disini. Aku langsung me_log-out_ semua aplikasi yang terbuka, dan mematikan komputer yang menyala. Aku pun mengemasi barang-barangku, dan bergegas pulang. Aku melirik Ichigo yang masih bermain. Sepertinya dia menyadari apa yang kulakukan dan balas menatapku.

"Kenapa melirikku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran. Aku terkejut dan menjadi sedikit gugup untuk membalasnya.

"Ah! Emm... aku pulang dulu." kataku.

"Oh.." responnya.

"Ja nee.." kataku. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum kutampakkan. Lalu aku berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Ichigo di tempat.

Normal P.O.V

Rukia meninggalkan ruang komputer. Ichigo yang memandangnya menjadi agak gugup saat Rukia melayangkan senyumannya padanya. 'Manis' batinnya.

Ichigo kembali memandang komputernya. Sebuah senyum nampak seketika di bibirnya. Lalu ia bergumam kecil.

"Chappy-chan. Aku telah menemukanmu disini." gumamnya.

Ichigo melirik bangku yang saat ini kosong dan tidak ditempati. Bangku yang diduduki Rukia baru saja. Senyum simpul nampak di bibirnya, dan tiba-tiba dia mengingat hal yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Flashback...

Ichigo P.O.V

Aku tengah memainkan _Facebook_ku. Mataku menatap serius akan apa yang kubuka sekarang. Di bagian _search_, aku mengetik sebuah nama. Rukia Kuchiki. _Enter_! Aku memasuki _profil_ Rukia. Aku sudah menerima permintaan temannya kini. Aku menge_klik_ bagian _info_nya. Tatapan mataku serius memandanginya. Kulihat bagian _website_nya. Disitu tertulis..

_chappychan_

Aku melongo melihatnya. Chappy-chan? Bukankah itu sahabat internetku? Langsung kubuka _profil Plurk_nya, dan benar saja, orang itu memang sahabatku. Aku masih menatap tidak percaya. Langsung kulirik orang yang menduduki bangku di sebelahku, Rukia. Mataku melebar saat kulihat dia tengah asyik memainkan _Plurk_. Chappy-chan, nama _profil_nya. Itu berarti... sedari dulu orang ini sudah berteman denganku! Aku kembali melemparkan pandanganku pada layar komputerku. Sejenak kemudian, aku tersenyum. Ini.. pertanda bagus, gumamku dalam hati.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Halahh... pendek! Pendek! Saia lagi bener-bener kehabisan ide nih! Mungkin ada yang bisa ngasih saia ide buat chap 3?*Plaak!*. Nee.. gomen telat update. Emang author ini paling suka lemod kalo disuruh update kilat. Tapi gimanapun juga, saia tetep ngarep Review! Jadi... onegai reviewnya, minna... ;)

Seucap 'Verry Merry Berry Thanx You!' untuk...

-Zheone Quin

-ichiRuki NaruNata : Rukia waktu di animenya cuma pura-pura gak bisa kok!*Plak! Plak! Plak!*. Just kidding...

-Rin Oki Doki

-Ichikawa Ami

-sarsaraway20 : noh... Ichigo baru tau tuh. Iya.. saia emang ke inspirasi ama tuh anak penyendiri. Hmm.. siapa ya namanya?*Pikun*. Intinya nama blognya Himawari.

-Aya-na Byakkun

-Micon : Hyaa.. Gomen kalo pendek...

-'Ruki-chan' pipy

-zangetsuichigo13 : emang bener... gak mungkin ada orang yang gak bisa kecanduan internet. Saia juga jadi kecanduan berat nih!

Well... segitu aja. REVIEW!


	3. Debaran Hati

Welcome to chappiee 3!! Saia lagi bener-bener kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutinnya nih *ditimpuk*. Tapi tenang.. selama ficnya blom selesai saia pasti bakal terus lanjut *cheer up!*. Well.. sebelumnya saia pengen berterima kasih buat readers yang udah setia ngereview. Chap yang paling pendek dan gaje. Moga-moga gak mengecewakan. Let's read~

* * *

Cinta Dunia Maya

Disclaimer : Pasti udah taulah... Tite Kubo.

Attention! Gaje, don't like don't read, banyak kata gak baku yang di _italic_, de el el.

Keep smile and Let's read~ =)

Normal P.O.V

Sudah dua minggu sejak Ichigo memasuki SMA Karakura. Sudah dua minggu pula Rukia terbiasa akan kehadiran Ichigo. Berhubung mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka harus menjadi teman sebangku, merekapun semakin akrab.

Pernah sesekali terjadi sebuah kejadian dimana Rukia sangat bingung akan apa yang harus ia tulis dalam pelajaran kimia. Ya, permasalahan Rukia hanya ada di kimia. Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik sebentar ke arah buku Rukia, lalu menjelaskan apa yang tidak ia mengerti. Keakraban mereka yang terus meningkat ini membuat teman-temannya sampai terheran-heran. Ada satu kali kejadian seperti ini.

Flashback...

Saat istirahat di SMA Karakura. Seperti biasa, Rukia kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Rukia kini sudah berkumpul dengan Inoue, Ishida, Momo, Hitsugaya, dan Tatsuki. Renji datang agak terlambat, dan mereka sedang menghabiskan bento mereka. Lalu, pintu menuju atap terbuka, dan datanglah Renji sendiri. Tapi ada sebuah keganjalan dimana Ichigo tidak bersamanya. Rukia menyadari hal itu.

"Minna-san!" kata Renji.

"Renji! Kau terlambat! Pasti menyalin PR lagi kan?!" tanya Tatsuki seperti biasa.

"Yah.. begitulah," jawab Renji santai.

"Um Renji?" kata Rukia hendak bertanya keganjalan yang ia rasakan.

"Apa?"

"Ichigo tak bersamamu?" tanya Rukia kembali. Orang-orang yang hadir di sana langsung menatap heran Rukia. Bagi mereka, ini pertanyaan terlangka yang bisa diucapkan Rukia.

"Wah.. wah.. perhatian sekali," goda Tatsuki.

"Bahkan aku tak menyadarinya," Inoue ikut menggoda.

"Urusai! Apa salahnya sih menanyakan teman sekelas kita?!" protes Rukia.

"Hmm.. Ichigo sedang di ruang guru. Aku tidak tau kenapa." jelas Renji.

"Sekarang kau menyebut Ichigo teman?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hubungan kalian sudah meningkat sampai jenjang ini ya," goda Hinamori.

"Kh... u-urusai! Urusai!" Rukia kehabisan kata-kata, kemudian membuang mukanya.

Flashback mode : off

Kini seorang gadis bermata violet berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil memikirkan apa yang ia katakan kemarin saat istirahat yang mampu membuat teman-temannya bertanya. Wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan akan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kenapa selalu datang rasa nyaman setiap dekat Ichigo? Pikirnya dalam lubuk hatinya. Padahal selama ini ia hanya bisa merasa nyaman setiap berinteraksi dengan KuroIchi di dunia maya.

Rukia terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Wajahnya kini hanya dibayangi Ichigo dan kini ia menatap kosong. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya yang cukup kecil itu terhempas oleh seorang yang lebih besar darinya yang berjalan agak tergesa-gesa. Buk!

"Aww!" seru keduanya. Rukia yang melamun kini tersadar. Di depannya, berdiri lelaki gagah yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya. Keduanya mengusap bagian yang sakit dan saling menatap.

"I-ichigo?" Rukia terheran melihat orang yang menabraknya.

"Aw! Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan!" protes Ichigo, namun yang bersangkutan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap diam.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo yang kemudian mulai menampakkan wajah sayu dan khawatir.

"Mm.. tidak apa-apa." jawab Rukia pelan yang kini tengah merona melihat wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo membangunkan dirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rukia yang masih terduduk. Rukia pun meraih tangannya, dan kini tangannya terdekap dalam hangatnya hawa Ichigo. Wajahnya pun merona merah, dan Ichigo tak menyadarinya. Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia dan bergegas berdiri tegap kembali.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Ichigo dan dia pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Yang ditinggalkan kini tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi dan jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang. Tangannya terdekap dalam dadanya. Bisa ia rasakan detakan-detakan jantung yang terus berpacu dalam organ tubuh vitalnya itu.

Rukia P.O.V

Hangat. Hawa hangatnya melelehkan hatiku yang dingin. Apa ini pertanda bahwa musim panas akan memasuki hari-hariku yang dipenuhi musim yang selalu dingin? Wajahku tersenyum dan merona merah. Gurauan kecil terpikir dalam hatiku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? Hampir kutemukan solusi hatiku, tetapi saat itu terjadi, seseorang menghentikan lamunanku.

"Rukia-chan! Sedang apa berdiri sendiri di situ?" Inoue memanggilku. Aku tersadar dan terkejut.

"Ah! Inoue!" aku menghampiri Inoue. Ia tersenyum simpul padaku dan mengajakku ke kelas bersama.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas! Bel nyaris berbunyi!" ajak Inoue.

"H-hai!" jawabku.

**Kuro Usagi~

* * *

**

Waktu pulang sekolah. Aku bergegas berlari menuju ruang favoritku seperti biasa. Seperti biasa, kuhidupkan komputer. Setelah komputer itu menyala, secara serentak kuhidupkan program-program biasa. Tik.. tik.. tik... kuketik semua akun-akun milikku.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti di ruang ini." sebuah suara kecil mengagetkanku. Aku mendongak keluar, dan di depan pintu ruangan ini, berdiri Ichigo yang sedang menatapku. Hatiku berdegup keras, dan kini aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencoba bersikap sewajarnya padanya, namun ternyata sulit. Tak tau harus melakukan apa, aku kembali menatap komputerku. Ichigo perlahan menghampiriku, kemudian menduduki kursi tepat di sebelahku seperti waktu itu. Aku sadar bahwa dia sedang menatapku dalam-dalam dan tersenyum menyeringai, membuatku terheran-heran akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyaku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku ingin tau segala kegiatanmu." jawabnya santai.

"Buat apa kau harus mencampuri kegiatanku?! Ini privasiku tau!" kataku membuang mukaku.

"Seperti biasa, kau itu emosional sekali, ya." katanya mendeskripsikanku, lalu menghela nafas berat. Aku menggigit pelan bibirku, kemudian kembali menatap komputer. Ichigo pun menyalakan komputer yang tepat di sebelahku, dan memainkannya.

"Ah! _KuroIchi_ membalas _status_ku!" kataku secara tak sengaja dengan mengeluarkan volume yang cukup tinggi, membuat semua di ruangan itu terkejut.

"KuroIchi? Siapa itu? Pacarmu ya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran dengan senyum licik khasnya. Akupun mendengus kesal menatapnya.

"Bukan. Dia hanya sahabat dunia mayaku." jelasku.

"Tapi… sepertinya kau begitu senang saat orang itu membalas statusmu." katanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kataku kesal.

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu." jawabnya santai. Aku kembali menatap komputer. Kemudian, mengetik sesuatu yang sedang kurasakan ini.

'Kenapa? Kenapa hawa tangannya begitu hangat?' klik! Sebuah ungkapan batinku ter_publish_. Yang kulakukan tinggal menunggu KuroIchi memberikan sarannya.

PUK! Suara pertanda bahwa seseorang mengomentari statusku dan bisa dipastikan bahwa dialah KuroIchi.

'Hawa tangan yang hangat? Biasanya hal itu pertanda bahwa orang itu adalah jodohmu. Siapa gerangan orang itu?' komentarnya. Membaca hal ini membuatku bimbang seketika. Jo-jodoh? Dengan Ichigo? Itu tak mungkin!

'Jo-jodoh? Entahlah Kuro-kun. Rasanya tak mungkin.' balasku. Setelah membaca lagi dan mendalaminya dalam-dalam, entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa nampak semburat merah di pipiku.

Sebuah suara berat secara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. "Wajahmu memerah. Sudah kuduga, pasti KuroIchi itu pacarmu kan?" aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya, lalu menengok ke arah Ichigo yang tersenyum nyengir ke arahku. Mata violetku membulat dan pipiku semakin merona.

"A-apa? Dia bukan pacarku!" kataku sedikit terbata. Ichigo semakin menyengir lebar melihat wajahku. Pada akhirnya, akupun membuang muka dan melemparkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Tampaknya Ichigo juga kembali memandang komputernya dan mulai mengetik-ngetik.

PUK! Aku kembali membuka balasan KuroIchi.

'Mungkin kau belum merasakannya. Kalau kau merasa nyaman di dekatnya, berarti kau menyukainya.' balasnya yang membuatku semakin bimbang. Menyukai Ichigo? Menyukai orang seperti dia? Merasa nyaman di dekatnya? Merasa hangat dalam kepalan tangannya? Apa ini benar-benar cinta?

'Aku masih… tidak mengerti. Aku bimbang.' balasku. Aku melirik kecil ke arah Ichigo yang tengah asik memainkan kegiatannya. Seketika itu juga, hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku melihat tatapan seriusnya pada layar monitor, wajahnya yang tampan, rambut oranyenya yang kaku, tangannya yang kekar yang mengetik-ngetik sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Dari situ aku mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Itu berarti… aku benar-benar menyukai Ichigo, pikirku. Merasa diperhatikan, Ichigo balas menatapku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak. Tak apa-apa." jawabku sedikit terbata-bata berkatnya. Kemudian, aku kembali menatap komputerku dan terdiam bingung.

Aku… menyukai Ichigo.

To Be Continue …

* * *

Ti-tidaakkkk!! Chapter yang pendeekk bangett!!! Readers marah gak yaa?? Gomenasaii! Uda pendek, gaje, ngebosenin lagii!! Kalo mau flame gak apa-apa deehh! X(

Special Verry Thank you! Untuk…

-tsuki sora

-KuroHiruAmano

-Hiru Kuchiki Rukia : Ichigo masih rahasiain kok di chap ini. Ichigo kan pinter jaga rahasia. Buktinya dia gak ngebocorin curhatan saia *halaahh… boong kok.*

-Sora Chand

-Zheone Quin : Wahaa… karna dia identik sama chappy, pasti alamat emailnya ada chappynya. Ntar saia tanya Om Tite dulu yaa…

-'Ruki-chan' pipy : Ichi sih uda tau. Cuma si Rukianya yang belom.

-Sacchan Linda Shirayuki

-Micon : Bagus? Justru saia bilang yang chap 2nya aneh. Ohyaa… maaf kalo chap 3nya pendek dan tak memuaskan hati anda yaaa!!

-Ichikawa Ami : Seringai jahil tanda bahwa ada rahasia di balik semua itu. Nampaknya 'mungkin' bakal dibahas di chap depan.

-Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki

Okeii! Silahkan reviewnyaaa!! XD


	4. Inikah cinta?

Hyaah… chap 3 gagal total... hiksu… Moga-moga chap ini lebih memuaskan. Ganbatte! XD

* * *

Cinta Dunia Maya

.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya saia *Plaakkk!*. E-eh! Salah! Saia cuma punya ficnya, Bleachnya punya Tite Kubo!

.

Attention! Gaje, don't like don't read, banyak kata gak baku yang di _italic_, de el el.

.

Keep smile and Let's read~ =)

Normal P.O.V

.

Aku… menyukai Ichigo?

Rukia tertegun akan sebuah kesimpulan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Menyukai Ichigo? Menyukai orang yang sudah mengucapkan kata yang dianggap tabu baginya? Apakah itu sebuah kebenaran?

Memang selama ini, Ichigolah orang yang paling membantu dan membuatnya nyaman. Tapi… kalau hanya segitu saja, barangkali Rukia bisa saja menyukai, Renji ataupun Hitsugaya bukan?

Rukia yang hanya bisa pasrah memikirkannya. Sebuah keputusan diambilnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan tidak berfikir jauh ke sana terlebih dahulu.

Komputer kembali ditatapinya, kemudian segera saja sebuah balasan dari KuroIchi diterimanya.

_'Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Sebuah pikiran sulit lama-lama juga pasti akan kau tembus di kemudian hari. ^^'_ komentar KuroIchi. Rukia pun tersenyum melihatnya. 'Sebuah kalimat filosofi yang menarik.' pikirnya dalam batin.

Sebuah kecanggihan dunia maya ini membuat Rukia lupa akan waktu. Baru saja ia membaca kalimat pendukung itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.20. Tersadar, akan batas waktu, Rukia mengakhiri segala aktivitasnya dan mengemasi semua barangnya. Ia tau bahwa kakaknya akan sangat cemas bila ia tak kunjung pulang bila waktu menunjukkan jam 16.00 dan selebihnya. Lalu, ia menatap Ichigo sejenak. Tatapan tersebut disadari Ichigo dengan segera, lalu ia berbalik menatap Rukia.

"Sudah mau pulang, midget?" kata Ichigo dengan nada meledek.

Yang bersangkutan menggeram pelan tanda tak puas dengan panggilan Ichigo terhadapnya, namun, sejenak kemudian, ia menatap hangat lelaki itu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ng…?" gumam Ichigo heran.

"Ah… ja nee…" kata Rukia singkat dengan senyum di bibirnya. Perlahan, ia berbalik ke arah berlawanan, lalu meninggalkan Ichigo dengan tas di punggungnya. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ja nee…" seru lelaki itu kecil. "…Chappy…" lanjutnya pelan. Rukia yang masih berada dalam ruangan itu merasakan suara ganjil itu, lalu sedikit menengok ke arah belakang. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Telah jauh Rukia meninggalkan tempat itu. Ichigo mulai sedikit bersenandung kecil. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah cacatan kecil dari dalam sakunya. Lalu, ia bergumam kecil.

"Sejauh ini... pendekatan dengan chappy berjalan dengan lancar, cek!" gumamnya. Sebuah senyum simpul Nampak di wajahnya.

"Haah... tak kusangka ini benar-benar cinta. Kusangka tadinya aku hanya akan bercanda saat menemukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya." kemudian, ia terkikik kecil. "Tapi tak apalah. Aku senang dapat bertemu dengannya, meskipun ia agak menyebalkan sih..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Dan aku tak menyangka... ternyata kami saling menyukai secara tertutup. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku agak memberi sedikit petunjuk padanya."

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

* * *

Rukia P.O.V

.

"Huahhh... lagi-lagi pikiran tentang Ichigo. Dasar. Kenapa aku merasa kalau ia sedang membicarakanku yaa?" ujar kecil Rukia yang tengah berada di kamarnya.

'_Perasaan yang... mungkin menggelitik._' klik!

Aku menatap pasrah komputerku, berharap KuroIchi cepat membalasnya. Jujur saja, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Oleh sebab itu, aku pasang sebuah status 'penjebak' untuk mengenal lebih dekat KuroIchi.

_'Wahh... itulah yang dinamakan cinta.'_ balas KuroIchi dengan segera.

'_Ah Kuro-kun. Sudah 5 bulan kita bersahabat, namun aku tak kunjung mengenalmu. Boleh aku mengenalmu lebih dekat?'_ tulisku agak ragu.

Segera saja ia balas kurang dari 1 menit. _'Maksudmu?'_ balasnya.

'Yaa... tentu saja aku ingin tau identitasmu.' jawabku santai.

KuroIchi nampak lama membalasnya. Mungkin ia sedang mempertimbangkan akan memberitahunya atau tidak. Namun... pada akhirnya ia pun membalas... dengan jawaban yang kedengaran aneh.

_'Aku ada di dekatmu.' _

Mataku membulat. Apa maksudnya? Seseorang di dekatku? Langsung saja kubalas dengan cepatnya.

'_A-apa maksudmu?_' tubuhku tegang seketika.

5 menit ku menunggu, namun tak kunjung ada balasan.

'_Aku ada di dekatmu.'_ tulisan itu terus terpikir dalam benakku. Segera saja kuambil kesimpulan tercepat.

Sado... rasanya amat tak mungkin.

Renji... sejak kapan ia mengenal teknologi?

Hitsugaya... ia tak akan mau repot-repot untuk hal ini.

Ichigo... hmm... sulit dipercaya.

Aku terus membayangkan lelaki-lelaki di dekatku. Tapi sepertinya... tak ada yang memenuhi kriteria KuroIchi. Lantas...? Aku semakin dipusingkan.

Pusing akan hal ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku. Setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Namun... lambat laun pun... aku tertidur.

**==================Love==**=

* * *

Mungkin karena aku tidur lebih cepat kemarin, rasanya... hari ini aku sangat bugar.

"Rukia-chaan!" sapa Momo.

"Ah! Ohayou Momo-chan!"

Momo pun ikut bergabung berjalan denganku. "Kau terlihat amat prima hari ini!" katanya menatapku heran.

Aku pun tersenyum. "Ah... kemarin aku tidur lebih cepat."

"Hmm... tak biasanya." gumam kecil Momo. Aku pun tertawa getir.

"Hei, hei Rukia! Ingat tidak?" Momo sedikit menggoncangkan bahuku. "Hari ini kita akan praktek kimia dengan teman sebangku kita, lho." ia tersenyum geli.

Dengan... teman sebangku kita? Berarti... pasanganku Ichigo?

Kutatap Momo tajam. "Benarkah? Kau sungguh-sungguh?" yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dalam batinku berteriak senang. Dalam penampilan luarku bersifat acuh tak acuh. Namun sesungguhnya ada sebuah ungkapan batin. Itu berarti ada yang bisa mengajariku kimia!

"Rukia-chan? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" segera saja aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Tidak..."

Momo tersenyum nyengir. "Pasti senang karena bisa sekelompok dengan Ichigo kan? Sudahlah. Tak usah membohongiku seperti itu." ia menggodaku. Aku membuang mukaku.

"Tidak!" bantahku.

**^...^...^...^...^...^...^

* * *

**

.

Kyouraku sensei tersenyum-senyum memandangi kami satu persatu. "Minna-saann! Kalian tentu ingat bahwa hari ini kalian akan praktek kimia dengan teman sebangku kalian?"

"Yaa!"

"Yosh! Kerjakan halaman 77! Jangan ada yang mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri!" ia berteriak kencang. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

Momo segera menggeser bangkunya menuju ke arah bangku Hitsugaya, begitupun Hitsugaya.

Inoue dengan riangnya segera menggeser bangkunya dengan Ishida.

Tatsuki tadinya tak mau dipasangkan dengan Renji, tapi mau tak mau, pada akhirnya ia menggabungkan mejanya dengan milik Renji.

Nanao dan Hisagi saling menggeser bangku mereka masing-masing dengan tenangnya. Tapi terlihat bahwa mereka saling malu-malu.

Dan aku. Aku segera menggeser bangkuku dengan bangkunya. Kami pun akhirnya duduk bersebelahan.

"Ngeh... sekelompok dengan midget." Ichigo menatap bosan.

DUAK!

Segera kulayangkan satu pukulan segar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak senang sekelompok denganku hah?" aku tersenyum ngeri.

Ichigo mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Ugh... gomen... gomen..." senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Rukia.

"Bagus. Sekarang, ajarkan aku bagian yang ini." aku mengacungkan jariku menuju sebuah tulisan dalam buku kimia.

Ichigo pun mengajarkan bagian yang tak kubisa. Kulihat wajahnya menatap serius pada buku yang kini dipegangnya. Aku terus terlena dalam ajarannya. Ia berkata begitu cepat, membuat sedikit pengetahuannya teresapi dalam sel-sel otakku.

Namun... ada satu hal yang tetap membuatku frustasi. Walau Ichigo yang menerangkannya pun, aku tetap dibuai kebingungan. Aku mengacak-acak rambut hitamku, menandakan kalau ini di luar kapasitas otakku.

"Arrgghh! Aku tetap tak mengerti bagian yang ini!" pekikku kesal.

Ichigo menatapku heran, lalu kemudian, perlahan-lahan senyum nampak di wajahnya.

"Bagian yang ini?" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan materi yang membuatku frustasi.

"Ya!"

Senyum hangat mengembang di wajah Ichigo. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Sebuah pikiran sulit lama-lama juga pasti akan kau tembus di kemudian hari." ia meletakkan dan menutup bukunya.

"Eh?" aku menatap heran. Rasanya... ini sebuah kalimat filosofi yang tak asing bagiku. Familiar sekali.

"Apa? Aku cuma memberikan kata-kata penyemangat."

"Ah tidak. Arigatou... Ichigo." aku pun mulai tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Pelajarilah lagi di rumah." responnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian secara perlahan senyum simpul menghiasi wajah dinginku.

"Arigatou."

**==================Love===

* * *

**

_"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Sebuah pikiran sulit lama-lama juga pasti akan kau tembus di kemudian hari."_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku, apalagi sejak Ichigo yang mengatakannya.

Tengah berlangsung waktu istirahat, dimana kali ini aku berkumpul dengan para gadis, tidak bergabung dengan para lelaki.

Layaknya sebuah perkumpulan para gadis, kami mengobrol amat riuh di atap. Yahh... seperti biasa. Namanya saja perempuan. Tak lengkap bila tak cerewet, menggosip, dan sebagainya.

"Ishida-kun tadi coba-coba menggenggam tanganku saat praktek tadi! Ternyata dia tak pemalu juga lho!"

"Shiro-chan bilang bahwa ia akan mengajakku pergi menuju Hokkaido pekan depan! Dia bilang akan mengajakku hanami ke tempat terindah sepanjang masa!"

Begitulah perbincangan riuh mereka. Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju saja selama perbincangan ini. Sesungguhnya aku bosan.

Kutengok orang yang sedari tadi diam. Ise Nanao. Sedari tadi tingkah lakunya sama sepertiku. Hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju, padahal sesungguhnya ia tak terbawa dalam perbincangan ini.

"Hei, hei, Nanao." Tatsuki menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau dengan Hisagi-san..." semburat merah mulai nampak di pipi Nanao saat nama Hisagi disebut. "Kalian tampak amat malu-malu tadi. Ayo jelaskan pada kami... sebenarnya apa hubungan antara kau dengannya?"

Nanao mulai terpaku malu. "Eh.. ngg... tak ada apa-apa. Hanya teman sebangku." gadis berkacamata itu mulai tampak gugup.

"Hieee... wajah Nanao-chan memerah! Pasti ada sesuatu bukan?" Inoue mulai menghampiri Nanao.

"Kh..."

"Nanao-chaann~"

"Ugh..."

"Beritahu kami, temanmu."

"I-Itu..."

"Yaa?"

"Aku baru jadian dengannya kemarin."

"Kyaa! Aku sudah menduga!" ujar pada wanita riuh.

Inoue menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. "Tenang saja! Pasti kami akan selalu mendukungmu!" ucapnya riang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Hm... arigatou."

Para gadis mulai riuh lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum menatap kelakuan mereka. Sesekali aku ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Tatsuki mulai merasakan hawa keberadaanku yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ia mulai menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rukia? Adakah kemajuan antara kau dengan Ichigo?" katanya sembari menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada pundakku.

Aku pun berusaha mengelak. "A-apa? Jangan bercanda!" bantahku yang mengakibatkan semua teman-teman memperhatikanku.

"Hieee... Rukia? Dengan Ichigo?"

"Setelah HitsuHina dan IshiHime yang berada di sekolah ini—ditambah HisaNao yang baru saja jadian, akan ada IchiRuki?"

Begitulah godaan teman-temanku secara beruntut. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingiku, dengan senyum jahil di masing-masing wajah. Hal ini pun semakin membuatku malu, terbukti dengan sebuah semburat merah di wajahku.

"Ugh..."

.

_KuroIchi?_

_.  
_

"Ng..."

.

_KuroIchi?_

_.  
_

"Itu..."

.

_KuroIchi? Aku sedang terdesak kini. Akankah kau menjawab curhatku di saat seperti ini?_

_.  
_

_"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Sebuah pikiran sulit lama-lama juga pasti akan kau tembus di kemudian hari."_

_.  
_

Ah!

Benar juga!

Ucapan yang sama dengan Ichigo! Pantas saja kalimat itu terasa sangat familiar!

Tapi... itu berarti... Ichigo adalah sosok KuroIchi?

"Rukia? Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Rukia?"

"Benar. Aku menyukai Ichigo, sepertinya."

.

To Be Continue~

* * *

Huaa! Ending yang ngegantung! Alur yang gaje! Bisakah fic ini tetap berlanjut? Atau dihiatuskan? x(

Akhir-akhir ini saia sedang bener-bener suka ama HisaNao. Mengingat rambut kedua pasangan ini yang sesama ungu -?- *bisakah hal ini dijadikan alasan?*. Mengingat Nanaolah yang ultahnya paling deket ama saia. Jadi sifatnya rada mirip lahh...

Ah iyaa! Saia mempublish fic ini bersamaan dengan fic pertama saia di Yu Yu Hakusho fandom! Yang nonton Yu Yu Hakusho, pliiiss review fic saia! XD Onegai! *promosi*

Seucap '**Verry Merry Berry Thank You!**' untuk...

-'Ruki-chan' pipy : Hyaa...! Gomen! Pendek yaa? x(

-iLda kurosaki rukia

-Sacchan Linda Shirayuki : entahlah... mungkin di chapter depan? *dihajar massa*. Kyaa! Itu foto Suzuna-chan? Kawaii!

-So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : chap ini masuk kriteria panjang? Hyaha... tidak mungkin panjang. Pasti pendek. =="

-rukiahinata

-Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki : iya tuh! Ichigo tumben bisa buat kata-kata filosofis! Kenapa dia gak buat fanfic aja yaa? *dicincang Tite-sensei*

-Micon : Gomeeennn! x( Lagi buntu di chap 3! Bagaimana chap 4nya? Masuk kriteria panjang? Tidak yaa? Gomen!

-Ichikawa Ami : saia juga jadi penasaran ama smirknya Ichigo... *dasar author aneh...*

-KuroHiruAmano

-Fitria -AlyssYouNightray- : arigatouu sudah mereview sejumlah fic gaje saia! XD. Eh? Napa jadi bingung? Ada matematika kah? *dijitak*. Difave? Sankyuu! XD Saia juga fave ficmu yang RikuSuzu tuh! *crack pair favorit saia!*

Arigatou atas semua reviewnya, minna-san.

Review?


End file.
